


Soulmates

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know, but very soft, it's cute, just a good mix, kind of soft, maybe a little bit of angst, perhaps a confession, short and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Tandy asks Tyrone if he believes in soulmates.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkysrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Harm part three. I'm actually really excited about this one because I've been writing really dark fics lately, but this is very light-hearted and cute and soft and I don't know. I like it. But I hope you guys do too. Please leave comments on whether or not you want me to write shorter and cuter fics like this and if you have any suggestions. 
> 
> xoxo

“Ty?” Tandy turned her head towards him, carefully placing her hand on his chest. 

“Yeah?” Tyrone tore his eyes off the stars to stare at her beautiful face just a few inches from his own. It took every ounce of his strength not to just kiss her right there. He’d been thinking about it for a while. Waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. Maybe the perfect would never come. Maybe it was just his way of putting things off because he wasn’t ready. 

He could see Tandy’s mind working as she considered whether she wanted to ask the question or not. She always pressed her lips into a line and avoided eye contact when she was thinking things through. He found himself picking up on all her small tendencies, even things she didn’t notice about herself. But he loved it. Knowing all these weird details about her made him feel more confident in how he felt about her even if he was unsure of how she felt towards him. 

Tyrone carefully nudged her eagerly wanting to know what was on her mind. Because sometimes he could just never tell. She gave in letting out a deep breath before shifting her attention back to him.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” 

The question took him by surprise. It just felt out of character for her. She told him she’d never been in love and didn’t really believe in the idea of it. Something about two people loving each other no matter their flaws was a foreign concept to her. But then again she thought she wasn’t worthy of love and he knew that wasn’t true. 

He considered the question again.  _ Soulmates. _ He believed in love, but  _ soulmates _ ? It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about. Then again Tyrone never thought that he’d have powers that would have him linked to a beautiful blonde girl, in more ways than one. 

Tyrone let out a light laugh as he tightened his grip around Tandy. Maybe this was his moment. Or at least a moment to set the tone. Maybe if she knew how he felt then she’d do the work for him and just confess that she was in love with him first. At least that was the dream.

Tyrone stared back at the sky lit up with hundreds of thousands of stars and the moonlight. “I believe that there’s a reason we were brought together after so many years and it wasn’t just fate.” 

Tandy’s eyes flickered with something he couldn’t quite make out. Relief? Hope? Confusion? But she didn’t say anything she merely smiled and shifted away from him. 

The whole situation was rather anticlimactic. Tyrone propped himself on his side, his eyes raking over her features once more. Searching for any sign, just one sign that she felt the same way too. But he needed to be clear, no more games. If he wanted to know how she felt he’d need to be clear about how he felt first. That’s what Tandy deserved. Clarity. 

“If soulmates didn’t exist Tandy explain this. Explain  **_us_ ** .” He gestured between them watching as her features shifted to another expression he couldn’t quite read. 

But then it was clear. By the way she got flustered he picked up that she hadn’t expected those words to come out of his mouth. Really he hadn’t expected it either. But he didn’t regret it. It was true. No matter how much they danced around the idea, they were in fact soulmates. Whatever forces in the universe brought them together it had to be for a reason greater than them. Things could have gone in the wrong direction, they could’ve hated each other or never talked again but they didn’t. It was clear that they were meant to be. 

Well, at least to him it was.

“Ty…” She just didn’t know what to say. She’d waited so long contemplating what it was between them. Waiting to decide whether making a move was worth losing the friendship she’d come to love so much. It kept her up so much she almost thought she was going insane. Thinking it was impossible that Tyrone Johnson could ever love someone like her. 

“It’s true. I can’t explain it. Since I met you at that party I haven’t been able to shake the feeling. And it’s like every time we got just a little closer I couldn’t catch my breath.” The smile on his face only grew wider as he watched the tears well up in her eyes. He didn’t need to hear it to know that she felt the same way. He simply wrapped her in his arms pulling her onto his chest. “I love you, Tandy.”

All the late nights on the phone when Tandy stayed up with him while he worked on homework just to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep. All the movie nights at the church when they just needed to get away from the world. All the times Tandy showed up at his basketball games to support him even though she didn’t know a single thing about basketball. And all the times he woke up with her in his arms. They were still learning things about each other every day, but he knew she was the one for a while. It just took a while for him to admit it to himself.

Tandy cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand carefully caressing his face as if he were to disintegrate right before her. Taking in his warmth she squeezed her eyes shut almost too scared to let herself be emotional. Eventually, she gave in and tears rolled down her soft pale cheeks. He was just as much hers as she was his. They were soulmates and no one could change that.

She let out a nervous laugh as her eyes met his. “You have no idea how insane I thought I was.”

“You are insane just not in the ways you think you are.” They both let out a light-hearted laugh. They were comfortable in each other’s presence. In each other’s arms. There was some level of satisfaction in knowing even in an intimate moment like this they were still Tyrone and Tandy. The same Tyrone and Tandy that shared not so witty banter mixed with teasing and subtle flirting. 

“Tandy?” 

Tyrone carefully stared at her through his long dark lashes. And it sent Tandy’s insides into knots. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for some sort of disappointment because there was no way he was looking at her that way for the reason she was hoping. Things didn’t just work out for Tandy that way. 

Or so she assumed. “Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Tandy stared back at him dumbfounded by the words that just came out of his mouth. 

Seconds went by and her mouth was still open and the question remained unanswered. Tyrone began to retreat pulling his eyes off hers and slowly moving out of her hold, but instead of answering she tightened her grip on him to hold him in place. In one swift move, she swung a leg over his body and sat up in his lap carefully leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. 

The kiss started off innocent, but as soon as their lips met this electricity began to spark between them. It wasn’t long before his hands were on her waist holding her even tighter against him and her hands were all over his body. They quickly found a rhythm as things got hotter and heavier.

If God was a woman her name would be Tandy Bowen. Staring up at her as she sat in his lap was breathtaking. The way the moonlight enhanced her features. The way her hair framed her face. It was just irresistible. 

Tyrone quickly flipped her onto her back carefully holding himself above her as he continued to kiss her. Between each kiss, Tandy mumbled against his lips.  _ I. Love. You. Too.  _


End file.
